St Matthew's Saving
by XFDraconus
Summary: A mentally draining case causes Mulder to question his beliefs. A happen chance that Mulder ends up in Scully's church. Will his venting lead to his Salvation?


Disclaimer: Characters are not mine; belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and FOX. I apologize in advance, if I forget something.

Summary: Mulder questions his beliefs and wanders to a church.

St. Matthew's Saving

A rainy Monday hit the Washington DC area swift and hard. Reports of accidents filling the airwaves and the shrieking sirens filled the noiseless tune of the pounding elements. A dark four-door sedan creeps down Rhode Island Avenue, where amazingly the street was less crowded. The sedan began to slow as it reaches its destination. The driver, a dark haired man glares at the large clay brick building. Thoughts of whether to exit the car and step inside the building began to toggle in his head. He had been driving around town for hours, with no destination in mind. The man has seen his fair share of evil in the world, and took on the oath to protect the public from these dark forces. His eyes glare lowered to a sign. "Cathedral of St. Matthew the Apostle" it reads.

Forcing his hand on the handle of the door, and umbrella in the other, he opened the car door, and with one swift move, he exits with the umbrella opened. Locking the car door, he hurried to the door leading into the large church. As he entered, his eyes wandered, taking in the awe-inspiring sight of the different paintings, stained glass, and other art throughout the church. Mid-way down the walkway, he finds a pew, and takes a seat, wondering, pondering his life over the last seven years.

That afternoon was more of an off day than anything. In a small basement office in the J. Edgar Hoover Building, a young woman is sitting at a corner desk reading some files that pertained to a piece of work she was currently assigned. Her blue eyes through her reading glasses were fixed on the medical exam reports, even the gruesome photos that surprise her mind, and challenged to find the answer. In between her thoughts, she was also praying, asking God why allow these things to happen to good people. Her silent thoughts clouded her mind so well, she didn't notice her lanky colleague enter the office, shaking the water from the impending rain flowing like a raging sea outside. "You know, Scully….." Her face shot up and met his eyes. "I should file a complaint with the Bureau for making their resources endure hazardous weather conditions…." His smile with his joke made the woman forget the thoughts of the unknown in her head.

She shyly grinned, placed the file back on her table in the corner. She removed her glasses, with eyes closed, taking her thumb and forefinger, rubbing the strain away, providing a small relief. She glances at the clock. 11 AM. "Damn…" she thought. "Mulder, this case that we just got back from has me completely drained. The M.E. reports does not match up to the physical evidence in the autopsy that I performed…." (Author's note: Usually most morgues will have their own transcriber who takes the tapes and fill out the paperwork.) "On top of that, all the toxicology samples from the second crime scene never made it to a lab."

Mulder looked at his partner with inquisitive look. "Are you saying this is a cover up?" he asked. Scully didn't have to answer…..her ice blue eyes did the answering for her. "It would look like that." Mulder started to grab his suit jacket. "Scully, I am going to talk to…." She holds her hand up, which makes him stop dead in his tracks. His face hardens as he fears what her next statement would be. "A.D. Skinner called and left a message. He knows the situation and as far as the matter of the case, it is closed."

Mulder looked at her with a hurt look of defeat. He even felt sorry. Not because of the Bureau's wasted resources and time, but for the families of those who died the most insufferable deaths that they have ever witnessed, even during his time in Violent Crimes. "I need air," he huffed. He grabbed his umbrella and rain coat. Scully begins to follow suit, but it was his turn to stop her. "I think I need to be on my own with this one, Scully. I appreciate your concern, I really do….but this is something I need…." She nodded, allowing him to go off on his own.

Scully sat in the office for about another hour when A.D. Skinner called the office. She picked up the phone quickly, hoping it was her partner. "Scully?" she answered. "Agent Scully, it's A.D. Skinner, is Agent Mulder down there?" She was slightly hesitant, but answered with a half-truth. "Sir, Agent Mulder stepped out for late lunch, which he isn't back yet." She crosses her fingers hoping he bought it. "Ah," he responds, "well if you get a hold of him, tell him you guys have been released for the day, mainly due to the storm and nothing at the moment is on the radar that's pressing." Scully was slightly flabbergasted. "Thank you sir, I will let him know." They hang up, and she settles back in the desk chair. She felt the need to leave, but felt she wasn't ready to go home. Her mind, body, and soul were through a lot recently. She needed to recharge. Scully hastened getting her things together. She headed to the garage, and headed straight to her church. St. Matthews.

The drive to St. Matthews was long for her. She has often come to the church every Friday after work for her devotions, but today was definitely not Friday. Instead of the front, she parked out to the side garage. She slipped through the side door into the Annex, where Sunday school was taught. An old upright piano sat in a corner. She removed her wet jacket, suit jacket and shoes. She walked over to the bench and sat down, adjusting her skirt to allow her legs to use the foot pedals for the piano. As she began to play, she began to pray to herself. Her fingers glide over the keys, gracefully, without thought or hesitation. There she began to sing.

Mulder was deep in thought when the faint sounds of a piano were being played, echoing an eerie effect through the cathedral. He lifted his head and his tired eyes, hot from the fresh tears of his torment. He lifted his lanky frame, shedding his rain coat and suit jacket, and laid them in the pew. He began to walk forward to the altar. He walks to the front, and his eyes gaze on the figure of the crucifix. His eyes locked on the eyes of Christ, studying the facial expression, wondering how it must have been unbearable for his pain and suffering. His ears picked up the piano becoming louder, and this time, a woman singing..

_Why should I feel discouraged_

_Why should the shadows come_

_Why should my heart feel lonely_

_And long for heaven and home_

He begins to navigate the small corridors, following the sounds. In his mind, the voice sounded angelic, strong, and confident. He peered around a corner and sees a room with the door open with a light shining out. He slowly made his way down the dark corridor, the music and singing louder, and more beautiful with each step. He peered around the solid wooden doorframe. His jaw dropped.

_When Jesus is my portion_

_A constant friend is He_

_His eye is on the sparrow_

_And I know He watches over me_

_His eye is on the sparrow_

_And I know He watches me_

Mulder looks upon his partner. He was shocked, for one, he didn't know she was so musically gifted. He can feel her emotions in her words and in her expressions.

_I sing because I'm happy_

_I sing because I'm free_

_His eye is on the sparrow_

_And I know He watches_

_He watches me_

_His eye is on the sparrow_

_And I know He watches_

_I know He watches_

_I know He watches me_

_I sing because I'm happy_

_I sing because I'm free_

_His eye is on the sparrow_

_And I know He watches me_

_He watches me_

_His eye is on the sparrow_

_And I know He watches me_

_He watches me_

_He watches me, I never thought..._

_He watches me_

"Keep going FBI Woman!"

His voice jolted her out of her train of thought, "MULDER!" His half-sheepish grin crosses his face at the pure shock on her face as she turned to him. He leaned against the door frame, crossing his ankles, placing his hands in his pockets. "Judging by your reaction, I guess you didn't think to find me here." Her face, rouge in color began to turn back to her normal complexion. "Ironically, this is where I attended Mass when I first came to DC. I go to others from time to time depending on the day, but I guess you can call this my home church." Mulder straightened himself up. "Fair enough." His expression became more serious. "What are you doing here, Mulder?" He thought about it before he answered. The question of whether Scully would understand crossed his mind. "Would you sit with me in the sanctuary?" His question has a slight case of fear of rejection. "Sure."

Scully rose from her seat, gathering her things, and walks with him to the sanctuary. As they crossed the threshold, Mulder notices Scully, kneeling before the cross, saying a small word of prayer. She rose, and joined Mulder at the pew. She looked at him, searching his eyes. "So what brought you here, Mulder?"

"I don't know, this afternoon felt like a breaking point to me, Scully. I was really disappointed about the case being swept under the rug like it was. I wondered how many times in our partnership it has been done, and I am guessing a lot because I lost count ages ago." Scully sat listening to him as he kept going. "Not just the case, but the X-Files in general. I wonder where I stand in my faith in the quest for the truth. It is getting to the point that I am losing the faith in it and the fire to keep searching. Scully, I look at your grounding in your science and facts, admire your faith in God, and your faith that He will keep your paths as such. I can't even begin to understand how you can, with everything we have seen, and or gone through these past seven years."

At this point his eyes are tearing. Scully places her arm around his shoulder. "Mulder primarily I was raised in the faith. I was brought up to believe it, and I have even done some undergrad study for giggles, to better grasp it. Much like how you studied everything in the occult, there is truth to some of those texts because it is what the occultist believes. But for me, what is said in God's word is the ABSOLUTE Truth. For one to be saved, as the Christians call it, you must admit that you are a sinner, believe that Jesus was the Son of Man, coming to earth to be the ultimate sacrifice for all sinners such as us, and rose three days later. For someone who isn't raised in the faith, to be honest, it is more powerful feeling as compared to someone like me. Believe me when I say Mulder, I lost my faith over and over, but in the end, I always find my way back, and it was always with you by my side."

Mulder reveled in her words and explanation. She then continued. "To be honest Mulder, if these feelings you have conflicting your heart, what is to stop you from taking that step?" His eyes still red from the tears. He placed his face in his hands, still lightly weeping. "Absolutely nothing." She stands up, motioning Mulder to his feet. He followed her to the altar, where his attention was given the most. She and Mulder knelt, and as she held his hand, she led him through the sinner's prayer.

"Dear God, I know that my sin has separated me from you. Thank you that Jesus Christ died in my place. I ask Jesus to forgive my sin and to come into my life. Please begin to direct my life. Thank you for giving me eternal life, in Jesus' name, Amen."

Upon completing the prayer, her gaze went back to his face. Mulder looked surprisingly different in her eyes, a new creation. They stood up and gathered her belongings, and began to head out the front door. "Come on," Scully smiled "time for some dinner. It is my treat." Mulder smiled. "What is the occasion?" Mulder is helping Scully with her coat. As they head out the front door. "Welcome to the family, Fox Mulder."

THE END

_(ENDING CREDIT MUSIC)_

_Amazing grace_

_How sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me_

_I once was lost, but now I'm found_

_Was blind, but now I see_

_'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear_

_And grace my fears relieved_

_How precious did that grace appear_

_The hour I first believed_

_My chains are gone_

_I've been set free_

_My God, my Savior has ransomed me_

_And like a flood His mercy rains_

_Unending love, Amazing grace_

_The Lord has promised good to me_

_His word my hope secures_

_He will my shield and portion be_

_As long as life endures_

_My chains are gone_

_I've been set free_

_My God, my Savior has ransomed me_

_And like a flood His mercy rains_

_Unending love, Amazing grace_

_The earth shall soon dissolve like snow_

_The sun forbear to shine_

_But God, Who called me here below_

_Will be forever mine_

_Will be forever mine_

_You are forever mine_


End file.
